Of Shurikens and Promises
by Nightly Halo
Summary: What happens when Naruto, after coming back from his training, gets captured by the Akatsuki? What will Sakura do? And what about Sasuke? This is gonna be a oneshot with a couple of 'chapters' so don't ask how many. It might end up turning into a story :D
1. Part 1

**OF SHURIKENS AND PROMISES…**

_**PART 1 – His Revenge, Your Curse, and My Tears**_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, but I own this story :D_

_**Summary:** This is a short ??-part one-shot of Naruto being captured by the Akatsuki. I don't know how many parts there will be so don't ask xD Anyways, this is after the 2 1/2 year skip :) _

Bang! A loud noise, caused by a jutsu could be heard as three figures ran out of Konoha.

"Naruto!"

A pink haired girl ran to the gates, the wind blowing wildly through her short hair. Tears streamed down her face as the winds carried them away.

Tears of hope.

Sadness.

And most of all, Loss. After Sasuke had been taken away by the evil Orochimaru in promise of power Naruto had left for 2 ½ years to train. The Akatsuki were always on his tail. Wanting the Tailed Beast inside of him.

The cherry blossom could only watch in tears as two cloaked figures ran off with the now un-conscious Naruto. The one carrying Naruto looked back. His red eyes gleaming in the dark cloak of night.

Sakura collapsed to the ground, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"…Naruto…" She whispered. She's lost another dear friend…


	2. Part 2

**OF SHURIKENS AND PROMISES…**

* * *

******  
**_**  
**_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters... sadly..._

_Summary: Part 2 of the mini one-shot...this is definatly turning into a story :D all thanks to you guys :)_

* * *

**__****  
**

PART 2 – His Revenge…

* * *

"That's… enough for today… Sasuke-kun…" Huffed a tired Orochimaru.

"I can still continue." The raven emotionlessly replied.

"No, meditate for now. You're still too soft hearted." With that, Orochimaru wrapped up the 'training' session and sauntered off into the darkness of the lair.

Sasuke stood outside, letting the wind caress his pale, matured features. He walked over to the edge of the cliff peering over the edge. It has been 2 ½ years now. 2 ½ yeas and he can still remember clearly the look on that dobes face…that look haunted him. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm summer hair play with his hair and lightly touch his face and open chest. The wind felt so good…but- it had foreboding feelings of sadness.

That damn look in his eyes! He could never forget it. That look…it was the same look. The same way Sasuke had looked at Itachi on that night he killed the clan.

He could almost see himself mirrored in Naruto's eyes.

"But it's too late now." Sasuke thought aloud. He turned around and went back towards the lair. 'It's too late' he thought weakly. 'I can't go back now…' yet deep down Sasuke knew he was just trying to lie to himself. And that all the more fuelled his need for revenge against his elder brother.

"It's true Orochimaru-sama. I over heard from some Akatsuki members. They've finally caught the Kyuubi."

Orochimaru just chuckled at this. "This is a set back…I need Sasuke's body soon! This one is getting far to weak…I can barley handle the training." He coughed out as Kabuto gave him some more medication.

Sasuke stealthily stayed by the door, listening to this information. His body shook with rage. 'It's not too late...maybe…I will finally have my revenge!'

BOOM! An extended body Chidori burst through the door and into the weakened Orochimaru's heart. (If he has one -.-") Kabuto just stood there in mock astonishment.

"Kukukukuku…so…it's come down to this…" Orochimaru weakly spit out as he coughed up some more blood.

"There is nothing more you can teach me." Sasuke coolly said. "Besides sensei-"he said, spitting the last word. "Isn't it you that said I was too soft?"

"S-sasu-ke…" With a finally jolt from the jutsu Orochimaru collapsed, motionless. With Kabuto, long gone Sasuke turned and headed out.

He stepped out into the light after changing his clothes. He shed the 'mini Orochimaru' attire for clothes similar to when he was younger. He now wore a blue-collar shirt with black pants and black bandages were the old ones on his legs and arms used to be. He squinted in the sunlight as he brought a hand up to his face. He finally felt like he was doing something worthwhile.

"I'm coming for you Naruto…wait for me…"

With that, he ran off into the forest. It was time for his revenge.

* * *

How didja like part 2? Just to let you guys know this is gonna turn into a story after I get this 3rd part up...err...make that 3rd then 4th :D But these are kinda like 'intros' to the story, ya know? anyway hope you liked it :DD

* * *


	3. Part 3

**OF SHURIKENS AND PROMISES…**

* * *

PART 3- My Tears…

* * *

**********  
**

Yes, yes, I know there's supposed to be "Your Curse" in here…but I've decided not to write one from Naruto's point of view. The first chapter was kind of his point of view but whatever. Anyways it'll give too much away if I give Naruto's point of view. Therefore, this is the last 'chapter' of, 'Of Shurikens and Promises…'

* * *

The cherry blossom slowly picked up her limp form from the ground.

"This can't be happening…He was just here!" She weakly slammed her fist to the ground. "With that stupid grin, and his stupid jokes, and…" Sakura fell to the ground, tears once again falling down her face.

She had lost him. She remembered back to when he first left to train with Jiriyia.

**Flashback**

"Naruto!" a younger Sakura sprinted to the retreating orange figure. His back turned as he faced her.

"Naruto…please…bring Sasuke back…I want it to be like old times again…I-"She was sobbing now when Naruto cut her off.

"Sakura-" His voice was low, and very mature sounding for his age all of the sudden. "I will bring Sasuke back." He smiled at her then gave her the 'good guy' pose and stated in his usual happy voice, "It's the promise of a lifetime!"

With that, Sakura smiled as he waved to the others and left. The two figures got smaller and smaller until they were gone. Lee walked up behind her.

"It's going to be okay, Sakura-chan."

"How can you be so sure Lee-kun?"

"Because he gave the 'good guy' pose." Lee smiled and did the same pose to her. Giving thumbs up and smiling, Sakura returned the smile.

"Your right. Thanks."

**End Flashback**

Sakura slowly got up off the floor again. The leftover tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, but she was no longer crying.

"Naruto's never broken a promise..."

She trailed off then looked up at the night sky.

"I'll be waiting for you Naruto! Sasuke!"

With that, she turned around and ran swiftly to the Hokage's office to tell Tsunade-sama what had happened.

No one but she and Naruto were in the woods training when the Akatsuki took Naruto…

"If that what's we're up against-"Sakura began as she jumped from roof to roof. "Then I need to train a lot more…"

* * *

END "OF SHURIKENS AND PROMISES…"

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! This is going to turn into a story! It's going to be called "His Revenge, Your Curse, and My Tears…"

Each chapter will change point of view, His Revenge is Sasuke's POV, Your Curse is Naruto's POV, and My Tears is Sakura's POV. So make sure you look to the title of the chapter to see whom it is, or you'll be clueless xD

Any who, I hope you'll read the continuation of this one-shot:D


End file.
